


Уроборос

by Walter_K



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Magical Realism, Voodoo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_K/pseuds/Walter_K
Kudos: 4





	Уроборос

Когда-то давным-давно, когда он был еще мальчишкой, колдунья вуду в благодарность за услугу окропила его кровью черного петуха и сказала, что на этой земле он никогда не погибнет от чужой руки. Тогда это показалось ему очень красивой мечтой, почти как в приключенческих книгах — однажды, уже состарившись, но не потеряв острого глаза и быстрой руки, покинуть страну и на ближайшем тропическом острове и найти смерть в честном бою. В каком именно, он тогда так и не придумал.

Теперь, в свои тридцать шесть, Артур никак не может понять, за что же старуха его так прокляла.

Он возвращается сюда снова и снова, после каждой шальной пули, каждого ножа под ребра и каждой виселицы — на то же место, с которого кончился предыдущий день.

Он просыпается под дождем, на мокрой земле, и тучи стремительно бегут по грязному небу.

Он просыпается под ярким солнцем в поле среди душистого табака, и лошадь рядом добродушно пофыркивает, щипля траву.

Он просыпается в свете яркой луны и масляного фонаря на амбаре, и соседский ретривер лижет ему лицо.

Как бы он ни хотел, он никогда не найдет здесь смерти — вот только ему все сильнее кажется, что очень скоро она сама найдет его.

Он кашляет, прикрывая ладонью рот — и видит на ней темную кровь черного петуха.


End file.
